


The Rice-Sack Carry I Will Always Remember

by AeryanneRF



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, First attempt at drawing people in motion oh gosh, Inspired by Fanfic, M/M, seriously, there needs to be more pictures of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeryanneRF/pseuds/AeryanneRF
Summary: Fanart for blackkat's A Snake In the Grass, A Wolf At the Door, second-to-last scene, and one of my favorites.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Snake In the Grass, a Wolf At the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348309) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



_Half a moment later there’s a thunder of footsteps as Sakumo races into the kitchen, both boys on his heels as he laughs. He lunges, catching Orochimaru around the waist before he can sidestep, and throws him over his shoulder again with a cry of victory before he bolts for the garden. Kakashi is shouting, Obito giggling so hard he can barely run, and Orochimaru hisses in indignation and slaps Sakumo around the head, but doesn’t go for the kunai up his sleeve, which he supposes is the same as allowing it to happen._

 

You can also find this on my [Tumblr](https://aeryannef.tumblr.com/post/157129255282/half-a-moment-later-theres-a-thunder-of)~


End file.
